Shining Through
by Snoops
Summary: An a/u about b/v! Bulma has strange premorations of the future along with some strange star scratch on her wrist. What does this all mean? Read and find out of course! *giggle* ^^ *Chapter 2 up*
1. ** Scratches and Cats **

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ u silly person you! =P  
  
Authors Note: Hey peeps this is my first fic about b+v as an au. It my first fic ever so please be nice and tell me what you think of it. Anyways little side note this takes place before Bulma even meets Vegeta soo when she is younger I guess u can say. But it comes after Radditz came. So its between that and when Vegeta arrived really. Anyways on with the fic!  
  
  
Shining Stars  
1  
** Scratches and Cats **   
  
  
Bulma looked down upon the river below her while standing on a bridge. She sighed as she watched the river flow slowly over the rocks and the reflection of the sunset glitter on the water. A single tear drop fell down her cheek and sparkled as she thought of horrible thoughts from the previous night. The horrible dream she had had made her have a slight chill up her spine just thinking of the littlest thought about it. She wiped the tear from her flushed cheeks and walked towards the end of the wooden bridge. She walked slowly to the end of the road and jumped into her red convertible. She flipped down the mirror and looked at her reflection.  
  
"My Kami, I look horrible!" she said pulling out her hair scrunchi and pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She fiddled around with her lavender tank top to make sure her sleeves covered the thin straps of her bra and slouched down in her seat wiping dirt off her flared blue jeans. "Thats a little better" Bulma uttered out only for herself to hear.   
  
Bulma flipped the mirror back up and turned on the car. She took one more glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror and started out home. As she turned on the radio she noticed a strange scratch on her arm. I was in the shape of a star. "I wonder how that got there?" she quickly ignored it and pushed the on button to her stereo. She drove her way home with in ten minutes and parked the car quickly in her parking spot.   
  
Moving towards the door she noticed a yellow cat cross her path she went over to it to see who it belonged to. To her surprise no owner tags but on the cats neck was a scratch in the shape of a star also just like her wrist.  
  
"Thats strange....." Bulma murmured.  
  
Bulma walked into her house with the cat in her arms and slammed the door behind her with her foot. She could smell the scent of pizza coming from the kitchen and her mothers cheery voice singing along to the tune of Janet Jackson. Bulma put the cat down and walked in to the kitchen to see her mom greet her with a smile.  
  
"Why hello Bulma. Would you like some home made pizza?" Mrs. Briefs asked putting a slice on a dish in front of her.   
  
"Sure." Bulma said looking at the peice of food in front of her. "Hey mom, is this unusual?" Bulma said flipping her arm over to see the strange star mark there.  
  
"Why Bulma did you get a tattoo?" Mrs. Briefs asked being the ditz she is.   
  
"No mom look closer it a scratch not a tattoo. See its blood there or it was. I didn't even noticed I had it till today." Bulma said pointing at the mysterious scratch.   
  
Mrs. Briefs examined the scratch in the shape of a star.  
  
"Looks normal to me. Bulma you worry to much. Its just a scratch!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
"Whatever you say mom..." Bulma said looking down at her wrist.  
  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
Bulma sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. Suddenly she found an add in the back. It had a wrist with the scratch of star shape just like hers.  
  
"If you have this scratch on your wrist please call this number" Bulma read aloud. The cat jumped up on the couch and examined what she was reading. The cat quickly hissed and scratched at the magazine add.  
  
"Hey hey!" Bulma yelled at the cat. "Stop it you!" Bulma said letting curiosity get the best of her. She looked at the number and wrote it on the palm of her hand.   
  
The cat continued to hiss at the magazine and tried to tear the add.   
  
"Will you stop it its just a magazine. Ya know what I gotta give you a name then maybe you will obey. Lets see what about.... Star since you are yellow and have that star under your neck." Bulma said while petting the cat and ring to calm it down.   
  
The cat continued to disobey Bulma and took the magazine with its teeth. It ran down the long hallway with the magazine clutched in its mouth.   
  
"Get back here you!" Bulma yelled at the cat. Bulma then looked down at her palm were the number from the add was written. "Never mind......" Bulma whispered.   
  
Bulma looked down at her palm once again and took a deep breath. "Its worth a try to call" said Bulma heading towards the phone.   
  
  
  
  
Well thats it for now! The next chapter should be out with in the next week. So what do you thinks? Don't worry Vegeta will come in soon since this is an a/u bout the two of them. Well gotta go and hoped u like and please review! ^^  



	2. ** Arlington Road **

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ u silly person you! =P  
  
Authors Note: Hey peeps I had today off from school so I decided to update a little earlier! Thanks for all your awesome reviews. I am so glad you enjoy my story when its just starting out. Well heres goes nothing. This is chapter two hope ya like it!  
  
  
Shining Through  
2  
** Arlington Road **   
  
  
Bulma dialed the number with a shaky hand. She taped her fingernails impatiently on a table listing to the slow rings. She was too impatient to find out if this strange marking on her wrist and the cat had anything to do with each other. Finally a woman's voice spoke on the other line.  
  
"Lizzy from the Miss Sparks Agency how may I help you?" the lady asked on the other line.  
  
"Yeah hi, this is Bulma and I am replying to the add from the magazine, the one about a star scratch on a wrist." Bulma spoke to the lady.  
  
The lady on the other line remained silent. Seemed as though she was either to excited or scared to speak. The lady soon came back on the line. "Oh so you are replying to that ad. Well Miss I'm afraid I'm afraid that is an rather old ad but I can connect you to the proper services for it....." the lady said with a rather shaky voice.  
  
"Ok..." Bulma replied in a sarcastic tone.   
  
Their was a click on the phone and some rather boring classical music began to play. Bulma waited in her kitchen taking a seat in at the table and putting her head on the table because it was taking so long. Bulma was about to hang up thinking that the lady had forgotten of her because of all the time that had passes by but when she was about to put the phone down she heard an anxious voice on the other line.  
  
"Hello, hello is anyone there?" Bulma heard the worried voice say on the other line.   
  
"Yes I'm here" Bulma said with a worried voice.  
  
"Thank god miss whoever you are come down here quick. Come to the old movie theater on Arlington Road." then their was a click from the other line. Obviously the person on the other line had hung up the phone.   
  
Bulma quickly jumped into her shoes and flung on a jean jacket. Jumping in to her car she noticed a little visitor waiting there. The cat from earlier was waiting in the passengers seat flinging its tail back and forth.   
  
Bulma picked up the cat out of the car seat and layed it on the ground.  
  
"Your staying here Star!" Bulma yelled at the poor cat. The cat meowed as Bulma pulled the car from the driveway. She pushed on the gas pedal going much farther than the speed limit. But she was scared. Scared that the girl she talked to could be in trouble. She nailed the brakes as she saw a sign that said Arlington Road. She slowly went down to five miles per hour as she drove down the street looking for the old theater. Soon she came to a stop as she came to an old movie theater with the letters clearly pinned at the top of the sign "CLOSED"  
  
"Guess this is the place..." Bulma murmured as she looked over at the spooky place as thoughts ran through her mind.   
  
Bulma jumped out of her car and slowly paced over to the door which had spray paint all over it written with many different gang names. She opened the creaky door were lights were all ready shining on and were old seats were covered in cobwebs.  
  
"Hello" Bulma's voice echoed through out the movie theater.  
  
Bulma slowly walked down the movie's aisle's and soon walked into the shadows of a hallway which led to who knows were. Then from behind Bulma felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and saw a girl with flowing hair of silver and pale blue eyes. She shivered as she looked at her. The girl held at her hand were Bulma immediately recognized a scratch on her wrist also.   
  
"Hey there, I'm Kiki."  
  
  
  
  
Well that is it for now everyone! By the way I was wondering peoples, what is beta-ing? I dunno if I even spelt it right. Cause I'm just wandering what it is. Anyways hopes you enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry Vegeta should be here soon. By the latest chapter 5. Anyways please Review you peeps you. *giggle*  
  
Snoops  
  



End file.
